


benefits

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: MacGyver rebounds and Jack talks too much after sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



“You gotta get over this slump man, I get that you needed to rebound, I do, but it’s been two weeks and my dick has other places to be.”

Macgyver groaned, rolling over in bed and burying his face in his pillow. Sometime he regretted the “benefits” part of the “friends with benefits” thing he had going on with Jack. The benefits had come to an end when Mac started dating Nikki, but once Nikki’s death had turned into Nikki’s betrayal… well, rebounding with Jack seemed the obvious way to go. 

“I always forget how much you talk after sex,” Mac muttered.

“Hey now, let’s not change the subject,” Jack said. “We were talking about your problems.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t be in a slump if something like this happened to you?” Mac said, rolling back over and pulling himself into a sitting position.

Jack paused and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then shut it again.

“Look, I’m not going to let this ‘slump’ affect the way I perform in the field,” Mac said. “But I need to be able to let off steam when I’m not.”

“Be that as it may, you don’t have exclusive rights to my penis and-”

Mac snorted. “Your dick has other places to be, I know.”

“Just as long as we’re clear on that.” 

“We’re fucking, not dating,” Mac replied.

“That we are,” Jack said. “And now I’m going to get up and put clothes on before Riley decides to barge into your room without knocking.”

“You do that,” Mac said, lying back down. If Thorton didn’t need them today, Mac was going to stay in bed. 

Jack climbed out of the bed and set about trying to locate his clothing. “Where’s my belt?”

“If you can’t find it, I’ll give it back to you when I do.” 

“I need my belt, that’s my only belt.”

“Why don’t you put your pants on before worrying about your belt.”

“Alright, al…” Jack sighed. “I found it.”

“Was it under your pants?”

“It was under my pants.” 


End file.
